1 wedding 1 funeral
by mollytheqt3
Summary: someone gets married someone dies rated m for future chapters
1. planning the wedding

**The wedding**

**Jackson Is getting married but to whom no other than Lilly Truscott whats wrong with it they are only 1 year apart Jackson's dad and Lilly's mom agree with it the sit together as they plan the wedding I want a black and red dress so you should have a black tux with a red rose on the lapel fine fine you seem in insecure about this hon well I be nervous oh Jackson your so funny...**

**what will happen **


	2. the party BNO

**The bachlor party**

**jacksons pov**

**my bachlor party was great we went to a strip club I got a lap dance and a blowjob then we went out to a carnival there was alot! Of hot girls there we went on the ferris wheel and we stopped right at the top laughing at stuff and then cooper fell out of the car and the ride started again and the didnt know and coopers body parts stared to fly everwhere his head got into our cart the ambulance came and bagged coopers parts up and it was a horrible night but at least im getting married tomarrow **

**BTW: cooper was creamated and had no funeral **


	3. the party GNO

**The wedding**

**shit it had totally slipped my mind I was supposed to go pick up me and mileys dresses I got them and then called her lilly in 10! k she said when I got there she had a whole bachlorett party for me OMG! OMG! NO WAY! NO WAY ! Had gifts and everything first we do games miley said first game is makeup makeover everyone attacked me with blush glitter foundation and lipstick next we played mani pedi self explanatory then we did gifts from miley: a pink teddy and a vibrator. Amber:a dildo Ashley;a gift certificate to lover package then ate cake and everyone but Ashley went home she was one of my bridesmaids and then we had a sleepover **


	4. the wedding for rizzy

**The wedding for rizzy!!**

**I woke up in a daze and then I remembered today Im getting married YAY!! I woke miley and ashley up I call shower I shouted after I got out we started to get ready me and miley the is ahsley was in the shower and after she got out we went to go get our hair nails and makup done then we all went back to mileys to get on dresses and then off to the chapel we went my mom was going with robbie ray and he was going to walk me up the aisle since he was jacksons dad a practically my second dad and then the ceremony started we said our vows the priest did his thing we kissed and then we were married!! **


	5. sex!

**The honeymoon **

**we got to the hotel around ten and we instantly started making out he unzipped my dress I took his jacket off I slipped off my dress he unbuttoned his shirt leave the bow tie on I said with a hint of seductiveness anything for you sexy we were naked in front of each other of course im not a virgin any girl whos dated jackson isnt a virgin we got on the bed and I started to give him head ohhhh lilly he moaned soon he went down on me I started to moan like crazy and about 1 minute in to him eating me out I came all over him he put on a condom and started to fuck hard I moaned and moaned and came very fast all over his chest this time he pulled of the condom and came in my mouth I swallowed all his yummy cum and then we fell asleep in each others arms **


	6. the ferris wheel

**1 wedding and 1 funeral **

**this one is wayyyy! Better than my first 2 r&r please**

**based off the episode with Jesse McCartney**

**I made Lilly finish the project by herself and I went out with Jesse we had a wonderful time imitating the waiters and making them mad! We finally got kicked out Jesse said there was a carnival in town and we should go and he drove me in his beautiful mustang convertible we put on disguises and he bought tickets and we went in first we went on the ferris wheel and it stopped right it the top and looked at the star the were beautiful after 20 minutes we realized the ride had gotten stuck and we laugh and laugh until I laughed so hard that the car was moving unluckily it was an uncovered one and Jesse fell out... **


	7. the aftermath

**The aftermath **

**Jesse had fallen and it was all my fault I killed Jesse McCartney or did I kill him maybe he was still alive but a paramedic pulled a body bag out of the ambulance I asked him anyways "is he dead" I asked I is afraid so sweetheart and since were out here can I have your autograph for my daughter he asked yeah sure ok I would do anything to get my mind of the fact that I had killed Jesse. A cop came over and asked what happened and I told the story the ferris wheel had gotten stuck at the top and he told me a joke and we were laughing really hard and then he fell out about 10 people agreed with me but just cause they didn't wanna see an episode of oz with Hannah Montana and then he went away and everyone gave me dirty looks a called me a murder I really didn't mean to his parents had showed up and came over and gave me a hug everyone that was there I knew there was plumbo and oliver and amber and Ashley and a few other people from school and of course dandruff Danny everyone I have an announcement I screamed... will hannah tell her secret... 2 be continued **


	8. death

**1 wedding and 1 funeral **

**this one is wayyyy! Better than my first 2 r&r please**

**based off the episode with Jesse McCartney**

**I made Lilly finish the project by herself and I went out with Jesse we had a wonderful time imitating the waiters and making them mad! We finally got kicked out Jesse said there was a carnival in town and we should go and he drove me in his beautiful mustang convertible we put on disguises and he bought tickets and we went in first we went on the ferris wheel and it stopped right it the top and looked at the star the were beautiful after 20 minutes we realized the ride had gotten stuck and we laugh and laugh until I laughed so hard that the car was moving unluckily it was an uncovered one and Jesse fell out... **


	9. hannahs death

**The funeral **

**he was dead just like that I killed him I shouldnt of laughed this was all my fault lilly was on her honey moon so I didnt bother her we just had the funeral why does that have the word fun in it? It should be an unfuneral!! **

**1 month later**

**it leaked out the video on youtube of the death hannah montana was a mureder im in jail now we just got out of the showers now we were writing letters BTW: im on death row!! **

**1 week later **

**im strapped to a table the table for leathal injections they just injected the chemicals into my body Im feeling weak and then I just give up im dead!!**

**WELL THAT WAS THE DEATH OF H HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!**

**M**


End file.
